Medical Attention
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Knock Out must go undercover to find out why patients are going missing. But what happens when he runs into a much from his past? Can Knock Out complete his mission and confront some past demons. You'll have to read to find out.
1. Undercover

Chapter 1 Undercover.

Knock Out walked into a clinic on Cybertron. He was going to work there undercover to help the Autobots find out what had been happening to some patients who had disappeared.

He had temporarily changed his paint job from red to orange using an electric one and after becoming an Autobot he had changed his optic color to blue. And the Autobots had made it clear not to let any of his coworkers know he used to be a Decepticon because most of the one's disappearing had been or were Decepticons. So it would be safer for him if they didn't know his history.

Upon arriving for his first day on the job he was introduced to the three other medics who worked there. Pharma and a femme named Failsafe she was a really pretty pink color but also had something strange about her one of her optics was a blue Autobot optic while the other was a Decepticon red optic. The third medic hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh I was a Decepticon before I switched sides and when I left the Decepticons I lost an optic in the process and was brought to an Autobot medbay so the new one didn't exactly match and the other one was damaged so it's stuck that color." Failsafe explained.

"Yeah the blue one's an improvement but she's still stuck with that red monstrosity." Said Pharma.

"Think you could be a little nicer to her." Knock Out said having noticed a sad look on Failsafe's faceplates when the other medic said that. "I think she's beautiful."

Pharma just frowned and walked away.

"He hates Decepticons and won't get over the fact I used to be one." She explained. "And thanks."

"Well you changed for the better and I'm sure everyone will come to accept you in time." He reassured her.

"I didn't get your name by the way?" Pharma asked Knock Out.

Knock Out knew he couldn't tell them his real designation or they might figure out his background and who he was so he quickly made up a name. "It Spoiler." He told them.

"Well welcome to the staff." Pharma told him.

Then they heard someone enter the clinic Knock Out's spark suddenly started to race when he saw who it was he just hoped he didn't recognize him.

"Hi Night Wolf your just in time to meet the new Medic." Said. Pharma.

"Hi there I'm Night Wolf." Night Wolf introduced himself.

"I'm Spoiler hello." Knock Out replied glad that Night Wolf didn't recognise him.

"This just got complicated." Knock Out thought to himself.

* * *

Later when they were all going home for the day Knock Out ran into Failsafe who challenged him to a race saying she liked to race in her free time. And he accepted.

Then the two of them had a good time racing each other. And went out to Macadam's for energon and were already becoming close.

After they lefted the oil house Knock Out walked her home. And they told each other good night before he started back to his own place.

He really didn't like lying to her about who he was but he had to because he couldn't jeopardize his mission. And made up his mind he'd tell her who he was as soon as it was over and hope she wouldn't be mad at him.

But seeing Night Wolf again had made him neavus the last time he saw him had been before the war. And they hadn't parted on good terms.

(Flashback.)

Knock Out had just graduated from med school and had been assigned to work with another medic who had just graduated named Night Wolf they had been good friends in med school and were glad to be working together.

But for some reason Night Wolf kept going off by himself and wouldn't let Knock Out go with him and kept showing up late.

Knock Out started to wonder where he was disappearing too. So one day followed Night Wolf without him knowing it.

He spotted Night Wolf talking to some mechs he didn't recognize and saw him give them a bag of stuff that they gave him credits for. Knock Out saw what was in the bag when the mechs opened it and was horrified.

He quickly went back to work and pretended nothing happened. But he couldn't get the image he saw out of his processor. That bag had been full of circuit boosters and circuit speeders that had been missing from the medbay. Knock Out had just witnessed a cybertronian drug deal.

And his friend had been behind it. It was like he didn't know Night Wolf at all.

And even more frightening circuit boosters and circuit speeders weren't the only thing in that bag it had cybertronian parts in it as well. Knock Out didn't even want to know where those came from.

But he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard alarms going off and saw one of the patients was flatlining.

Knock Out jumped right into action trying to snap the mech who was a wracker out of it.

Luckily he was just in time to save him. But when he saw what had caused the patient to almost die he was out raged someone had deliberately mix two substances together. There was no telling what that would do to a bot and in this case it had almost killed one.

"What happened?" Asked the mech.

"You almost died because someone thought it would be a good idea to mix circuit speeders with red energon and it caused your spark rate to go up to a dangerous level." Knock Out explained.

"Wow I was checked in after an accident on the construction site and Night Wolf said he had to give me a stimulant for some reason he used a lot of medical terms I didn't understand." The wracker told him.

"Well you should be fine now." Knock Out said to him. "Now I have to go confront someone about their life choices." He added as he left the medbay.

* * *

Now Knock Out was mad not only was his friend apparently involved in some illegal activities but he was endangering his patients and had been lying to him.

And Knock Out had every intention of giving him a good talking too. He wanted to find out what had gotten in to him and why he was doing all this.

So he drove to Night Wolf's home to confront him about what he'd learned. And upon arrival he was greeted by the black and red wolf mech.

"We need to talk." Knock Out told him not sounding happy in the slightest.

"About what and why don't you come in so we can discuss whatever it is." Night Wolf suggested. And they went inside.

"Why did you give one of your patients a mixture of circuit speeders and red energon?" Knock Out demanded. "You almost killed him."

"Knock Out I'm trying to figure out some new more effective means of curing patients and what better way to test them out?" Night Wolf told him.

"You mean your experimenting on patients!" Knock Out yelled at him now more angry then he had ever been in his life. "These bots come to us for healing and your using them as test subjects?!"

"What's it matter if one or two patients die if we can save thousands?" Said Night Wolf. "And if they offline I sell their parts and they'll be helping in the long run in finding new methods of treatment."

"What your doing is wrong none of your patients volunteered to be test subjects they just wanted you to heal them not harm them like that!" Knock Out scolded him. "

"And what about the circuit boosters and circuit speeders you were selling I followed you and saw what you did!" Knock Out screamed at him not being able to hide the rage he was feeling.

"I need the income to fund my experaments." Night Wolf told him. "Why don't you join me Knock Out your smart between the two of us we can discover so many ways to cure patients."

"No this is wrong!" "What your doing is sick and twisted!" Knock Out yelled having had enough.

"Don't be like that buddy." Night Wolf said to the red medic.

"Boy did I miss judge you." Knock Out told Night Wolf wondering how he ever could have seen him as a friend having such little regard for his patients.

"Knock Out it doesn't have to be like this." Night Wolf tried again to get the cherry colored transformers to come to his side.

"I want nothing to do with any of this!" Knock Out growled. "I'm reporting you!"

"No your not I think you need to calm down." Night Wolf said darkly as he grabbed Knock Out in a bearhug manner and the red medic suddenly felt something poke both sides of his midsection.

Knock Out quickly fought his way out of the other mechs gripped only to fall to the floor unable to move or speak all he could do was look up at Night Wolf who was holding a syringe in each servo that he had just used on him.

"I'm working on a chemical restraint." Night Wolf mocked him. "I've discovered that by injecting a bot with circuit boosters and circuit speeders at the sametime it causes them to go into a paralyzed state I just can't seem to get the dose right."

"Either the subject comes too to quickly or they pass out." He added. "I'm trying to perfect it as an interrogation drug." "How do you like it Knock Out?"

Knock Out could only look up at him for a few seconds before he went unconscious.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out woke up strapped to a berth. And Night Wolf standing over him.

"Let me go!" Knock Out screamed knowing he was in trouble. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Since you won't help me and I can't let you go or you'd just turn me in I'm going to use you to test one of my treatments." Night Wolf told him.

"No please don't!" Knock Out begged. "You won't get away with this!"

"I think I already have." Night Wolf hissed. "I think I'll see what happens if you mix tox-en with circuit boosters." Then he picked up a syringe and filled it with both substances and approached Knock Out.

"No please don't!" Knock Out begged knowing Night Wolf was going to kill him.

But just as Night Wolf was about to inject him suddenly the wolf mech was hit across the helm from behind and knocked out cold.

Knock Out was surprised to see the wracker he saved earlier standing there having just punched Night Wolf out from behind.

He quickly freed Knock Out from being strapped to the berth and they stepped Night Wolf down in his place and called the police. And after they arrived Night Wolf was arrested and had his medical license taken away. It turned out Night Wolf's lab was in the basement of the hospital.

"Thanks for the save." Knock Out told the wracker. "But how did you find me?"

"I was just returning the favor of you saving me earlier." He explained. "I saw Night Wolf go down there with a stretcher and knew he was up to no good after the stunt he pulled with me earlier."

"Well I'm glad you did." Knock Out told him. "I'm Knock Out by the way."

"I'm Breakdown." The wracker introduced himself.

"Well Breakdown I could use a medical assistant if you want the job." Knock Out told him.

"I'd be glad too." Breakdown replied.

(Flashback ends.)

Knock Out didn't know how Night Wolf had gotten another medical license but knew he was most likely involved in the patients disappearing and had to find a way to stop him because from having dealt with him in the past he knew he was beyond insane and whatever he was up to wasn't good.

**To Be Continued.**

**Time to catch up on some more updates. Hope you all like this one. **


	2. Captured

Chapter 2 Captured.

The next day Knock Out went back to work at the medbay after he called Ratchet and told him of the situation with Night Wolf.

Ratchet said he would try to join him as soon as he could but it would be awhile be for he could get there.

In the meantime Knock Out would continue to try to learn what he could about what was happening to the patients that had been disappearing.

Knock Out arrived at the clinic and talked to Failsafe for awhile before she had to leave on a supply run.

And Knock Out realized he was currently the only one at the clinic so he decided to poke around a bit.

So he walked down the hallway deciding to check out the basement remembering Night Wolf's original lab had been in a basement.

Upon reaching the basement Knock Out was greeted with a sigh that said off limits and remembered Failsafe had told him that the only two aloud back there were Pharma and Night Wolf.

So Knock Out thought that sounded promising and decided to check it out.

When he went inside the first thing he saw was some not so friendly looking substances in syringes and parts all over the place and even a few bodies.

"I think I just found the missing patients." He thought. And decided to get out of there before anyone found him.

But unfortunately when he started to exist he ran into Night Wolf and Pharma who had been about to enter.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Pharma.

"Just looking for the cafeteria." Knock Out tried to cover for himself but unfortunately the two mechs didn't buy it.

Knock Out started to run for it but Night Wolf grabbed his servo. And accidentally deactivated his electric paint job revealing his red finish.

"What is this?" Hissed Pharma. "Who are you and who sent you?"

"My name is Spoiler and I wanted a job here." Knock Out said trying to salvage his cover and attempting to run pass them only for Night Wolf to grab him more firmly.

"I don't think so Knock Out." Night Wolf growled recognizing him.

"I see your still killing patients!" Knock Out hissed at him.

"And getting rid of Decepticons right Pharma." Night Wolf told his partner in crime.

"I thought your medical license was taken away?" Knock Out asked.

"I made him a new one." Pharma explained. "A forgery just convincing enough to pass for the real thing."

"Your just as sick as he is." Knock Out growled earning him a slap across the faceplates from Pharma.

"Now tell us who's wise to us?" Hissed Night Wolf who dug his claws into Knock Out's frame making the red medic bite back a cry of pain.

"Not a chance." Knock Out grunted.

"Bring him inside the basement." Pharma told Night Wolf who started trying to force Knock Out through the door.

"No!" "Nooo!" "Help!" Knock Out cried before Night Wolf clamped a servo over his mouth and forced him inside.

Knock Out managed to break free just as Pharma closed and locked the door. He ran straight to it and started banging on it and trying desperately to get it open but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

Knock Out continued to scream hoping to get someone to come help him.

"Your wasting you time this is a sound proof room." Night Wolf mocked him.

"Now your telling us everything about who sent you." Pharma told him.

"Never." Knock Out hissed in a determined voice that said he ment it.

"You will tell us what we want to know mark my words." Pharma growled in Knock Out's audio receptors. "Hold him."

Then Night Wolf grabbed Knock Out by the shoulders and held him firmly as the red mech struggled.

"It's on the table." Night Wolf told Pharma who went to get something.

"What?" "What are you doing?" Cried Knock Out as he continued to fight to get out of Night Wolf's gripped but in vain. "What are you doing?!"

"Remember my chemical restraint I perfected it." Night Wolf told Knock Out as he continued to hold him and the frightened mech started struggling harder but it didn't do any good.

As Pharma approached him with a syringe and Night Wolf continued to hold him still while Pharma prepared to give him the shot in the neckcables.

"This will calm you down and make you more manageable." Pharma said as he readied the syringe to drug Knock Out. "You'll be fully conscious but it will be hard to move, speak or focus and you'll be in a dream like state."

"No please don't." Knock Out struggled as Pharma gave him the full dose and he fought for a few seconds before becoming still as the sedation took effect.

* * *

A little while later Ratchet showed up and was pretending to be a building inspector.

And was greeted by Pharma who started showing him around. Failsafe had gone home for the day after they told her Spoiler quite because something came up and he had to go to Velocitron. And she was upset that he didn't even say goodbye.

She was completely clueless to what Pharma and Night Wolf were doing having only started working there herself a few months back.

So the only two there to meet Ratchet were Pharma and Night Wolf.

After he had checked every room and was secretly wondering where Knock Out was Ratchet was getting ready to leave when he noticed the basement.

"I have to check that room too." Ratchet told them.

"Ok go ahead but you can only look through the door it off limits because we're using it for storage." Night Wolf told him.

Ratchet opened the door and saw nothing but box's. "Ok I'll be going now." Said Ratchet knowing he wasn't going to find anything.

The went outside changed into his alt mode and drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out who they had hidden behind the boxes and propped against the wall at the far corner of the room so Ratchet wouldn't see him was still really drugged up and just at himself enough to know what danger he was in and saw Ratchet's vehicle mode drive off through the window.

"Rr..ratch..et.." He moaned weakly just wishing his friend would come back and get him out of there. And struggling to pull himself up against the window hoping he might see him wanting so badly to scream for him but was just to weak and out of it. And ended up falling back to the floor having trouble even holding his helm up.

Knock Out then went unconscious for a few minutes then woke up still very weak and only had enough strength to crawl to the berth that was in the room and the toss himself onto it using the wall and a table for support.

Then all he could do was lay there not being able to focus on anything, he felt horrible and just wanting to go into recharge.

Just then Night Wolf and Pharma walked in. "Thanks for telling us about your friend coming here." Pharma mocked him.

"One of the effects of the drug is it makes the victim more likely to say what's on their mind and harder to think about what their doing." Night Wolf explained.

"So what do we do with him now?" Asked Pharma looking at the now recharging mech before them.

"I want to keep him here for sometime before we kill him." Night Wolf explained. "Let him stay here and be helpless for awhile and maybe even let him come to a few times just to show him how hopeless his situation is."

"Knock Out was the reason I lost my medical license and I want him to suffer slowly one dose at a time." He added.

"Ok then he used to be a Decepticon so I have no problem with taking it slow so he'll feel it." Pharma told Night Wolf who was currently strapping Knock Out to the berth so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Then they both left the room knowing since it was sound proof if Knock Out came too even if he scream no one would hear him. And he couldn't escape being restrained to the berth.

**To Be Continued.**

**Not it's evil cliffhanger time. XD.**


	3. Torture

Chapter 3 Torture.

Knock Out woke up some hours later and discovered he was strapped down on a medical berth.

He struggled against his restraints for awhile before realizing it wasn't going to work and started trying to think of a way out of his predicament.

He was terrified of what Night Wolf and Pharma would do to him. Knowing how sick they both were. He knew whatever they had in mind for him wasn't going to be good.

They had deactivated his weapons and com-link not that the later would be much help anyway since he couldn't get a signal down in the basement.

Just then Night Wolf came in. Knock Out wasn't going to let him know about the fear he was currently feeling but didn't hide the anger he was also feeling. As he continued to glare daggers at the black and red mech.

"I see your awake." Night Wolf said in a tone that made Knock Out uneasy.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" "And where's your partner in crime?" Hissed Knock Out trying not to let his captor know how scared he really was.

"Why make you suffer of course." Night Wolf told the red medic as he scratched his claws against his frame.

Knock Out struggled to fight back crises of pain as Night Wolf continued to claw at him. Poor Knock Out couldn't even fight back do to being strapped down on the berth.

"Oh and Pharma is off to get some equipment." Night Wolf told Knock Out as he continued to torture him with his claws.

Knock Out was still trying his best not to scream. But couldn't stop some coolant tears form spilling out of his optics.

Night Wolf stopped clawing at him. And Knock Out could feel something wet on some of the wounds Night Wolf had just inflicted on him.

He didn't have to guess that it was because Night Wolf had drawn energon in a few of the places he'd just scratched him.

"Oh this will never do I can't have you bleed out before I'm done with you." Night Wolf mocked Knock Out as he grabbed a welding torch.

Then started welding Knock Out's cuts without bothering to shut off his pain receptors first.

Knock Out couldn't hold back his cries of agony this time. As he felt the intense heat against his still fresh wounds. And he just wish he'd pass out already anything to make it stop.

Then Night Wolf finished and hooked Knock Out to an energon drip. The red medic still had coolant tears of pain streaming down his faceplates.

"See that wasn't so bad." Night Wolf said to his victim. Knock Out was in too much pain to speak and could only glare at him in response.

"Now it's time for you medicine." Night Wolf hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors and went over and got a syringe that he filled with more of the chemical restraint he made.

Then approached Knock Out again who started pulling at his restraints not wanting to be drugged again.

"No." Knock Out just continued to mutter weakly.

But Night Wolf held him down against the berth as he gave him the shot in the arm. And Knock Out became still.

"I'll let you rest a bit before I come back to torture you some more." Night Wolf told the now medicated Austin Martin. Before leaving him alone.

All Knock Out could do was look up at the ceiling.

* * *

Later that day Failsafe was working her shift while Pharma and Night Wolf had gone off to take care of some business.

All of a sudden she realized that Night Wolf had forgotten to lock the basement.

So went to close it but heard a low moan coming from the other side. So she went in to investigate. But what she found made her spark race.

"Spoiler!" She cried as she spotted her friend laying strapped to a berth. "Nice paint job." She thought getting a good look at him and thinking he was hot. "Not the time." She added realizing the situation was serious.

She quickly started undoing the restraints and could tell he'd been drugged with something.

"Don't worry Spoiler I'm getting you out of here." She told him as she started to half drag half carry him out of the basement.

"Knock Out." He managed to groan still being too out of it to speak and trying to tell her his real name.

"Yeah I know they knocked you out with something but I'm getting you out of here and finding you some help." She told him.

Just then a shot rang out and they both feel to the ground.

Failsafe now had a wound on her midsection and look up to see Night Wolf who had just shot her standing with Pharma who hit her in the helm causing the poor femme to go unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Asked Pharma.

"We'll take Knock Out back to the basement and strapped him back to the berth I'm not done with him yet." Night Wolf told Pharma.

"What about Failsafe?" Pharma asked.

"Just dump her somewhere she's going to offline anyway." Night Wolf said with out an ounce of sympathy.

So while Night Wolf took Knock Out back to the basement. Pharma took Failsafe to the outskirts of Kaon and left her there to die.

* * *

Later Knock Out came to again and saw some energon on the floor where his IV that was giving him an energon drip had been taken out.

It had been reattached since but he remembered what happened and this confirmed he hadn't imagined it. And now he was mad.

Night Wolf suddenly walked in. And Knock Out was so mad at him he actually managed to break out of his restraints and tackled him and started delivering punch after punch.

"You monster!" "You killed her!" Knock Out roared as he continued to beat Night Wolf while crying coolant tears of rage. "She tried to help me and you killed her!"

Just then Knock Out felt a prick in his neckcables and fell to the floor as Pharma pulled a syringe out of his neck.

"Your lucky I came in when I did and happened to have some of your chemical restraint handy." Pharma told Night Wolf.

"Let get him back on the berth and put some new restraints on him." Night Wolf said to Pharma. "And let's start giving him a more extensive dose." He added taking out another IV.

* * *

Meanwhile Failsafe was laying on the ground in the outskirts of Kaon she had come too a little but was losing energon so rapidly she kept coming in and out of consciousness.

All she could do was lay there in pain as she continued to bleed out.

When suddenly she saw a bot coming towards her. She was struggling to stay awake and everything was fuzzy out of focus so she couldn't make out many details about the bot who was heading her way.

And everything seemed dark so she couldn't even tell what color scheme they had or if it was a femme or a mech. all she could make out was a pair of wings sticking out of the bot's back.

She didn't even know if it was a friend there to help her or a foe there to finish her off.

All she cold do was watch the bot approach her before going unconscious again from the loss of energon.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger don't you just love those.**


	4. Seeking Help

Chapter 4 Seeking Help.

Failsafe woke up on a berth in a place she didn't recognize. Her midsection still hurt but it had been welded to stop it from leaking out and she was hooked to an energon drip.

She got up off the berth and started to leave but ended up falling to the floor with a crash because she hadn't fully healed yet.

Suddenly two seekers entered the room. And walked over to her at first she was scared but it turned out they were just trying to help because one was checking her vitals and frame for injuries to make sure she was ok. And the other who she recognized as Starscream was helping her back on the berth.

The other seeker was yellow with hints of blue and teal. And introduced herself as Sunsprite and explained that she was also a medic.

And it had been Starscream who found her and brought her there. Apparently after he was released on good behavior Starscream had decided to give up on being a Decepticon and just wanted to be left alone.

Until one day he stumbled across a femme being attacked by a Decepticon named Grinder and fought him off and that was how he had met and befriended Sunsprite.

And she had revealed she was a medic after she patched him up because he'd gotten banged up pretty badly before he managed to chase off Grinder.

And Sunsprite had let Starscream stay in an extra room she had and he'd been helping her by getting supplies for her and chasing off any bots who tried to cause her trouble. He'd been out to get supplies when he'd stumbled upon Failsafe and brought her there for treatment.

Failsafe thanked them and then told them about what was going on at the clinic. And Starscream recognize the description she give of Knock Out right away and told her who he really was.

And as soon as Starscream heard his old friend Knock Out was in danger he agreed to help anyway he could. And Sunsprite wanted to help as well.

"We have to find a way to bring those two down and save Knock Out." Starscream told her.

"We need to figure out how." Failsafe told them. And explained she didn't have a plan yet.

Failsafe didn't know any of the Autobots to contact them. And Starscream had been trying to avoid them not feeling like he was on good terms with them. So the three of them started trying to think of a way to help their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Night Wolf went back to the basement to check on Knock Out who was now strapped back down to the berth. And the chemical restraint was being pumped into him through the IV. And he was on an energon drip that was just giving him enough to keep him online.

Knock Out was fully conscious but felt weak but at the same time restless. And Night Wolf noticed he kept moving his helm back and forth and his optics looked dazed like he was having trouble focusing.

Poor Knock Out felt weak, sick and dizzy. Everything looked fuzzy and kept spinning and was hard to make out. He could still hear but most of it sounded slurred and far off. His sight and hearing kept coming and going. And it was a fight just to speak. And everything felt hard to understand and unimportant.

Knock Out was stuck in a dream like state and couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't at the moment. He felt like he didn't have control over his own body.

"So how's our patient doing today?" Night Wolf mocked him.

Knock Out just glare at him to spite being heavily drugged he was still at himself enough to be angry at his captors.

"Th..the.." "Auto..bots..will.." "S..stop.." "Y..you.." Knock Out struggled speak his words kept slurring and he kept trailing off.

"No they won't after were done with you we'll relocate." Night Wolf told him. "But I plan to prolong you death as long as I can I'm going to make sure it's slow so you feel it."

"Please.." "D..don't.." "Do this." Knock Out practically sobbed when he saw Pharma enter to refill the IV. "Please.." "Nn..no.." "More.."

"You have to take your medicine." Pharma said darkly. "This is gonna make you feel real good."

Then he filled the IV and Knock Out felt more of that awful drug enter his system. Then Night Wolf put a servo on his shoulder as if to comfort him then hissed in his audio receptors.

"Don't worry Knock Out we'll keep you alive and helpless as long as we can until your system finally give up hopefully for weeks or even months." Night Wolf told the red transformer who could only stair at him.

"I want your suffering to last as long as possible." He added.

"But I'm in a good mood for the moment so I think we'll let you recharge for awhile." He said grabbing what looked like an oxygen mask. And approached Knock Out.

"I think a dose of Cryo-gas should help you quite a bit." Hissed Pharma.

Knock Out knew if they give him Cryo-gas on top of the chemical restraint Night Wolf had invented it could really end up hurting him. It could make him sick at best or put him in a coma or kill him at worst.

"No!" Knock Out whimpered. "P..ple..ase.." "You..." "Yy..you..dd..don't.." "Kn..ow.."

"Shh!" Pharma shushed him.

"Nn..no!" Knock Out continued to cry but he was so doped up he had to struggle to get his words out.

"This will help you relax." Night Wolf told him. As he reached Knock Out with the mask.

Knock Out tried his hardest to pull away desperately trying not to let them put him under.

Unfortunately Knock Out was so weak from being drugged and couldn't move very much being strapped down and couldn't really fight them off as Night Wolf forced the mask over the lower half of his faceplates and held it there pressing his helm down against the berth.

Knock Out's optics gazed up at them as they started looking more and more tired and dazed as they rolled to the back of his helm.

"Sleep tight." Night Wolf mocked Knock Out who had now gone under and laid there unconscious.

Then they left the room and left Knock Out laying on the berth motionless.

**To Be Continued. **

**Feel free to R&R.**


	5. A Rescue And A Problem

Chapter 5 A Rescue And A Problem.

The next morning Failsafe, Starscream and Sunsprite put their plan into motion.

Failsafe was going to go in and get Knock Out. While Starscream would provide the deraction. And Sunsprite would go to Iacon and be ready to get help if something when wrong.

Failsafe carefully snuck into the clinic trying not to be seen. When she heard a boom from outside.

By the Allspark that was powerful missile if they were that strong back then Megatron would be so high in the sky." Starscream yelled then busted out laughing.

"We seekers are the ture warbirds gladiators are rocks." He added.

"What in the universe is that seeker talking about?" Asked Pharma.

"He's wasted." Hissed Night Wolf.

"Cybertron has such pretty moons but they fall we're screwed." Starscream continued. "I'm king of the screams."

"Ok either that seeker is plastered or just crazy." Said Pharma.

"I can't believe Macadam's give me ten cubes for very little shanix suddenly Cybertron is cheap now." Starscream yelled. "Energy energy."

"Yeah I'm gonna go with crazy." Night Wolf told Pharma.

Neither of them knew Starscream was actually pretending to be drunk to keep them busy.

* * *

Meanwhile Failsafe went in the basement and found Knock Out strapped to the berth with the mask that was giving him Cryo-gas still on his faceplates and the IV giving him the chemical restraint still set on a drip.

"Knock Out hold on I'm getting you out of here." Failsafe told the unconscious mech. As she carefully got the mask of him and undid the IVs and straps.

Then she half dragged half carried him out of the clinic and started to the Autobot base. Knowing they could help Knock Out.

* * *

Once there when they saw what shape Knock Out was in Ratchet wasted no time rushing him to the medbay while Failsafe explained everything that happened.

The Autobots told her she was welcome to join them and after hearing about how they'd helped they said both seekers were welcome to join them too.

Failsafe called Sunsprite on her com-link to tell her and Starscream they could be Autobots if they wanted too. While she sat outside the medbay waiting to find out if Knock Out would be alright.

But when the seeker femme came on the line she sounded upset and close to tears.

"What's wrong?" Asked Failsafe.

"I tried to get a hold of Starscream to tell him the diversion worked and he could come back but he won't answer his com-link and I'm worried about him I've been trying for a while now." She explained and Failsafe could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'll tell the Autobots we have a missing seeker." She said and Sunsprite thanked her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the sametime Failsafe had been getting Knock Out out of the clinic. Starscream had saw Failsafe get Knock Out away from the clinic and knew his friends were safe.

So he decided to take his leave but had spotted something shiney on the ground and went over to it and found a shard of metal that glistened and was really pretty he picked it up and put it in his subspace thinking it would make a nice gift for Sunsprite.

But then just as he was about to leave he was hit from behind and knocked to his knees.

"He doesn't act drunk now." Said Night Wolf. Who now stood in front of Starscream. "And since Knock Out is nowhere to be found I think that little act was part of a rescue mission."

"I don't know what your talking about?" Starscream said as he started to get off his knees only to feel a prick in his neckcables.

"Sweet dreams." Pharma hissed in the seekers audio receptors. As Starscream let out a few low cries and vented heavily as he fell to the ground and tried to get up but was only able to turn over and look up at Pharma who was holding a syringe he'd just used on him and then Starscream blacked out as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"So what do we do with him?" Asked Pharma.

"Well that circuit booster you just give him should keep him out for awhile." Night Wolf told Pharma as he looked down at the unconscious seeker before them.

"We'll keep him prisoner and since he was helping save Knock Out they must be friends so we'll use him as bait because Knock Out or his other friends are bound to come back for him." Night Wolf said. "And when they do we'll be ready and waiting."

"So want me to get the chemical restraint ready?" Asked Pharma.

"No I'm saving that for Knock Out." Night Wolf answered him.

"We'll keep the seeker strapped down to a berth then drug him with circuit boosters if necessary." Night Wolf told him.

* * *

A few hours later Starscream woke up strapped down on a berth with a piece of tarp tied over his mouth to serve as a gag.

He started letting out muffled screams wanting to call for help.

"You wasting you time." Said Night Wolf who'd just enter the room. "This room is sound proof we just gagged you so we wouldn't have to put up with it."

Starscream continued to let out muffled cries.

"Sometime tomorrow I'll send a message to Knock Out letting him know we have you." Night Wolf continued as he noticed the frightened look in Starscream's optics.

"Don't worry your just the bait." Night Wolf told him. "It's Knock Out I want to suffer."

Starscream was still trying to yell through the gag. When Pharma came in holding a camera. "Time to get the message ready." Said Pharma as he started the camera.

Then Night Wolf stood by the seeker and spoke to the camera as he said he'd kill him if Knock Out didn't come.

Then he grabbed a medical tool off the table and stabbed Starscream in the wing with it making him cry in pain.

Then Pharma turned off the camera and left the room.

Then Night Wolf turned to the seeker still strapped down on the berth. Starscream glared at him.

"Don't worry being stabbed in the wing is the only pain you'll feel." Night Wolf told the frightened seeker.

"Unlike Knock Out who I want alert so he'll feel every I do to him." "I'll make sure you stay unconscious for most of your captivity." Night Wolf finished.

This caused Starscream to start struggling against his restraints and to let out louder muffled scream.

"Don't worry You'll sleep right through it." Night Wolf said as he filled a syringe with circuit boosters.

Starscream continued to attempt to cry out and pull against his restraints not wanting to be drugged.

"Shh." Night Wolf shushed the now struggling seeker. As he approached him with the syringe.

"Now lights out." He said darkly as he give Starscream the shot. The seeker attempted to fight with him. But Night Wolf gave him the full dose in the neckcables.

Starscream tried to fight the effects as he keep moving his helm and blinking his optics which were now starting to feel heavy then they finally rolled shut as he went under and his helm fell back against the berth as he went unconscious.

Then Night Wolf left the basement and told Pharma to give Starscream another circuit booster every hour on the hour to make sure he didn't wake up.

**To Be Continued. **

**Well there's another chapter down. Hope your enjoying the story.**


	6. To Save A Seeker

Chapter 6 To Save A Seeker.

The next morning Knock Out woke up in the medbay with a start but Ratchet and Failsafe both went in and told him he was safe. Then the red medic started to relax.

And they explained to him what had happened and how they'd gotten him away from Night Wolf and Pharma.

"Thanks for saving me." Knock Out told them. And he was glad to see Failsafe was alive and well after thinking she'd been shot and killed.

"I'm sorry I didn't find out what they were doing to you sooner I should have checked that basement more thoroughly and I should have known something was wrong when you didn't meet me there." Ratchet apologized.

"It's ok there's no way you could have known I was being held there." Knock Out tried to reassure him. "And I was the idiot who got himself caught."

"And Failsafe I'm sorry you got hurt trying to help me earlier and that I lied about who I was." He added.

"It's ok you were undercover you couldn't exactly say who you were and for the record I think Knock Out is a much better name and I think the red paint job looks hotter then the orange one did." She told him with a smile.

Just then they heard a knock at the door and a mech handed Knock Out a package then started to leave but Ratchet stopped him.

"What's that package?" He asked.

"I don't know a couple of mechs just paid me to deliver it they didn't say what it was." The mech explained before leaving.

"It's not signed do you think it's safe?" Asked Knock Out.

"It's not ticking so I don't think it's a bomb." Added Failsafe.

"Let's see what it is then." Knock Out said as he opened the package only for a razor snake to jump out at him.

Knock Out leaned as far back on the berth as he could to avoid the razor snake that was trying to bite him. Lucky Ratchet managed to grab it by the back of the neck and quickly put it back in the box before closing it.

"Are you ok?" Failsafe asked the cherry colored mech.

"It didn't bite you did it?" Asked Ratchet.

"No I'm fine it didn't bite me." Knock Out told them sounding shaken but starting to calm down.

"Good because I got a look at it's marking and that particular breed of razor snake is highly venomous." Ratchet explained.

"What was it doing in the package?" Knock Out asked not sounding happy.

Then they spotted a note and tape on the floor and Failsafe picked up the note and handed it to Knock Out who read it. And it said.

"Dear Knock Out.

"Hope you liked the gife we sent you and that it didn't kill you because it was supposed to send a message that we're going to make you pay for interfering with our plans."

"Oh and have you seen Starscream lately because we have him and will kill him if you don't come to the clinic tonight so we can settle the score."

"Oh and come alone or the seeker dies."

"Sighed."

"Night Wolf and Pharma."

Then they watch the tape that had the same message and they saw Starscream restrained to a berth and Night Wolf stab him in the wing. And knew how much danger their friend was in and were glad Sunsprite hadn't been in the room to see that.

"So what do we do?" Asked Failsafe.

"I don't have a choice I have to do what they say and go to meet them alone or they'll kill Starscream." Said Knock Out.

"But this is going to be a trap." Ratchet told him. "So we'll set the ground bridge to to clinic's location and bridge over as soon as you give the signal from your com-link or if you fail to return within 15 minutes."

"Deal." Knock Out told him.

"Be careful." Failsafe told him.

"I will be." He replied.

* * *

Later that day Knock Out went to the clinic and found Pharma and Night Wolf waiting for him.

"I'm here as you requested now let Starscream go." Knock Out told them. But what they didn't know was Sunsprite had taken a ground bridge to get inside the clinic without them knowing it.

"I can't believe your willing to put yourself right back in danger to save your friend." Said Pharma.

"What a dumb move." Added Night Wolf as he injected Knock Out with the chemical restraint again before the red medic had time to react.

"Now do it." Night Wolf told Pharma. Who walked inside the clinic with a torch and was going to set it on fire.

"No.." "W..what a..are you.." "D..doing?" Knock Out managed to choke out. "S..star..scream.." "Is still.." "In there.."

"Exactly the seeker will die in the fire." Night Wolf hissed. "And all the evidence against us will burn with him."

"Y..you.. monsters..." "Ww..we..had.." "A deal..." Knock Out said finding it harder and harder to speak after being drugged again.

"We said we'd kill him if you didn't come we never said what we would do if you did." Night Wolf mocked the downed Austin Martin.

This was bad Knock Out couldn't reach his com-link to give the others the signal. He didn't expect Night Wolf to get him with the chemical restraint again so quickly he had been planning to run before the black and red transformer got to him but had underestimated how fast he was.

"When Pharma comes back out we're taking you to a hide out we have set up so I can finish making you suffer." Night Wolf growled at Knock Out who could only look up at him.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the clinic Sunsprite had found the basement where she saw Starscream strapped down on the berth and heavily drugged and unconscious from the circuit boosters.

Then she saw smoke and flames coming from the hallway and Pharma who had just about finished starting the fire about to leave and she ran over and talcked him not about to let him walk out and leave Starscream to die.

The next thing Pharma knew he was being attacked by an angry seeker femme. Pharma punched Sunsprite knocking her back and injured one of her legs as he finished starting the fire and ran towards the exit and Sunsprite was forced to choose between going after him or saving Starscream she chose the later.

Sunsprite managed to limp over to the berth unfortunately with her injured leg she wouldn't be able to move him.

"Starscream wake up we have to get out of here!" She cried. But he was so heavily drugged he didn't respond. And she wasn't about to leave him there. So desperately kept trying to rouse him and pleading for him to wake up.

While at the sometime Pharma rushed to the exit only to be greeted by Ratchet who had just brought Prowl and some other members of the police force who grabbed Pharma and slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on him. But he broke free and Prowl had to shoot him and he died instantly.

While Ratchet rushed in to help Sunsprite and Starscream seeing not only was Sunsprite not able to move Starscream but that the flames were now blocking the path between the seekers and the exit.

So he grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and start using it on the flames and fortunately he managed to put it out.

Then went to check on the two seekers and called another ground bridge to take them to the hospital where First Aid and Red Alert were waiting to treat them.

* * *

Meanwhile Night Wolf saw Pharma die and that the fire had been put out and spotted Prowl coming his way.

He looked down at Knock Out who to spite being drugged and feeling really bad and out of it smirked being just conscious enough to know one of his enemies had just been killed and the other was about to be arrested.

Night Wolf wanted to get revenge on Knock Out but wouldn't be able to carry the red mech without being caught because it would slow him down so he decided to use the red sports car to cover his escape instead.

"This isn't how I wanted to get my revenge!" He growled as he stabbed his claws in to Knock Out's midsection then jerked it back out and change into his alt mode and drove off leaving the now severely wounded red medic behind.

Prowl seeing what happened rushed over to the cherry colored transformer's side. Ratchet had come out and saw Prowl leaning over Knock Out.

Night Wolf had just escaped but right now both Prowl and Ratchet were more worried about Knock Out's wellbeing especially when Ratchet saw how deep and serious the wound was.

"He's alive but just barely and bleeding out fast." Ratchet said as he jumped into action as his medical training kicked in. "I need an emergency ground bridge to the hospital now!" He yelled over his com-link.

They wasted no time sending them one and Failsafe who had stayed at the Autobot base on Knock Out's request because he didn't want her anywhere near Pharma or Night Wolf after they'd nearly killed her the last time. Was told what happened by Prowl over the com-link and wasted no time bridging over to the hospital as a medic herself she wanted to help anyway she could.

And she and Ratchet ending up being the two to operate on him because Red Alert and First Aid were just finishing with Starscream and Sunsprite who fortunately were both going to be fine. Starscream just hadn't woken up yet.

Ratchet and Failsafe were currently doing everything in their power to save the red medic. Right now all that was on their minds was would Knock Out live?

**To Be Continued.**

**Poor Knock Out just can't catch a break in this story. **


	7. Hold On

Chapter 7 Hold On.

While Ratchet and Failsafe continued to work on Knock Out. Starscream woke up and Sunsprite explained to him everything that had went down.

And both seekers set in the waiting room hoping their friend would make it.

"This whole thing is my fault." Said Starscream. "I should have left right away but like an idiot I had to stay there a few extra minutes and get myself caught."

"If you guys hadn't had to rescue me Knock Out would be fine right now and you wouldn't have gotten you leg hurt." Starscream told Sunsprite. "You could have die with me in that fire."

"But I didn't we were able to save you and now Pharma is dead and won't hurt anyone else." Sunsprite told him. "And I think your worth it."

"How can you think I'm worth it?" "I used to be a Decepticon and hurt countless bots and humans during the war and I've killed before." Starscream told her.

"The truth is I'm no better then those two were." "During the war I killed a bot by stabbing a hole through his midsection and now the irony is my best friend may be dying from receiving such a wound." He added sadly.

"No you are better then those two because you've changed and you admit what you did back then was wrong and feel bad for it." Sunsprite told him. "And you are worth it to me because I love you." "And Knock Out will make it because you said you two were friends during the war and if he's anything like you he's strong and will be fine."

"Thanks." He said to her as the two of them then huged. "And I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile in the operating room Ratchet and Failsafe were both hard at work trying to save Knock Out.

When suddenly the red medic started to jerk uncontrollably as his vitals starting going crazy.

"Oh no Knock Out's going into shock!" Cried Failsafe as she started trying to get the cherry mech stable.

"No he's crashing!" Ratchet almost screamed as he and Failsafe continued fighting to keep the red medic online.

"Knock Out if you can hear me please hold on." Failsafe told him. "Please I don't want to lose you I love you."

Knock Out suddenly as if hearing her became stable again. Then she and Ratchet finished treating him.

* * *

A few hours later they came out and said Knock Out would be fine. It had been touch and go for awhile but he was going to make a full recovery after a few weeks of bed rest and taking it easy.

And when he woke up everyone visited him in his room and told him that Pharma was now gone and Starscream was safe. Which Knock Out was glad to hear.

"But I'll feel a lot safer once Night Wolf is in custody." Said Knock Out.

"Don't worry Prowl and the rest of the police force are doing everything they can to track him down so it will only be a matter of time." Ratchet told him.

"Good that mech is beyond insane." Knock Out said to them. "And thanks guys for getting me here so quickly and saving my life."

"And thank you for going to save me." Starscream told him.

"Anytime Screamer." Knock Out told his friend.

"And I love you too Failsafe." He then said looking at the Femme who smiled at him.

Then Starscream and Sunsprite accepted the offer from earlier to become Autobots.

Then they left so Knock Out could rest. The red medic was glad he and his friends were all safe at the moment. But couldn't help feeling like he'd hadn't seen the last of Night Wolf.

He didn't like the thought of the black and red mech hurting him or one of his friends again and would be glad when he was caught and put in jail and he knew he wouldn't hurt anyone else. But right now he was tired so decided to recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile Night Wolf who was hiding in a cave. Had learned Knock Out had survived being stabbed by spying from outside the hospital and had overhead Failsafe and Sunsprite who had become best friends talking about how glad they were that Knock Out had pulled through.

Night Wolf had listened from an alley and left before the femmes could spot him so they didn't even knew he was there.

"Looks like I can get the revenge I wanted after all." He thought. "Knock Out you won't know what hit you."

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	8. Vengeance

Chapter 8 Vengeance.

The next day Knock Out was feeling better but Ratchet said he still had to stay on bed rest but he could go home if he promised to take it easy.

Which he did.

Awhile later Knock Out was at home and glad to be in his own berthroom.

When he suddenly got a call from Starscream on his com-link.

"Hello I just called to see how you were doing." Said Starscream.

"I'm doing much better." Knock Out told him. "Especially since I'm back in my own home instead of the hospital."

"Kind of makes you feel like one of your patients huh." Starscream joked.

"Haha very funny." Knock Out laughed. "So how are you after yesterday's ordeal?"

"A lot better I've been through a lot worse." Starscream told him.

"I wouldn't brag about that." Knock Out told him. "At least you had a pretty femme to save you."

"Hey I can take care of myself just fine." Starscream shot back.

"Now don't be like that I think you and Sunsprite make a cute couple." Said Knock Out.

"Just like you and Failsafe." Starscream chimed over the com-link. And if Knock Out had been human he would have blushed.

"Toutche." He told the seeker as they both laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had been welding something.

He turned off the welding torch and held a ring he had just finished making out of the shared of metal he'd found before he'd been captured the day before.

Then he held it up and smiled at his handiwork.

* * *

While this was going on Failsafe and Sunsprite had been hanging out and chatting about girl stuff.

When they both decided to head home. After realizing it was getting late and said goodbye and each started to head home.

Failsafe had driven a ways now and was getting close to home when suddenly another bot's alt mode blindsided her and she had no time to avoid colliding with it.

Failsafe took the worst of the damage because the other bot had sideswiped her in such a way that she had gone straight into the side of an old building that had been abandoned since the war.

Failsafe transformed on impact and then landed on her back. She then only had enough strength to crawl forward a few inches before passing out from the amount of damage she'd just taken.

Then Night Wolf transformed from his vehicle mode and approached the downed femme.

"Don't worry you were lucky you were knocked unconscious because now you won't feel this." He said as he shot her in the midsection.

"Now I'll go take care of your boyfriend." Night Wolf added before walking off and leaving Failsafe for scrap.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was laying on his berth taking it easy like he'd promised he would.

When he thought he'd heard something he got up to see what it was and found one of his windows had been broken.

And found a rock on the floor. "Stupid pranksters." Knock Out groaned thinking it was some younglings playing a joke. And not even considering that it might be someone braking in.

So he went to get some energon since he was already up he decided he might as well refuel.

So he went to the kitchen and drank some energon. Then started to head back to his berth when he heard another sound and went to check it out again.

Just wanting to take care of whatever it was so he could rest. He walked back to where the window was and saw that now it had been opened.

Now he knew something was wrong and started to activate his com-link. Only to suddenly be grabbed from behind.

Knock Out was now trying to struggle with Night Wolf who had suddenly jumped him. And had clamped one servo over his mouth.

"Looks like your having trouble sleeping Knock Out." Night Wolf mocked him. "Here I'll prescribe you a milde circuit booster." He added as he stabbed a syringe into Knock Out's neckcables.

Then after injecting the red medic Night Wolf pulled the needle out of Knock Out and let him fall to the floor. Knock Out tried desperately to fight the effects as he was trying hard to get up but ultimately ended up blacking out.

Then Night Wolf grabbed the now unconscious cherry colored transformer by the feet and dragged him back into his berthroom.

Then tossed him onto the berth and used some restraint he'd brought to tie him down on it. And tied a piece of tarp over his mouth to serve as a gag. And just to be safe he disabled Knock Out's com-link and weapons.

"I'll let you rest till the circuit booster wears off then when you wake up I'll make you wish you hadn't because that's when I will have my vengeance." Night Wolf hissed at the unconscious mech before him.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Sunsprite had decided to go for a flight together on kind of a date. When they spotted something on the ground and both landed to see what it was.

And were both horrified to see it was a seriously injured Failsafe they wasted no time rushing her to the hospital.

Where Ratchet got to work and Sunsprite being a medic as well pitched in to help anyway she could. While Starscream stayed in the waiting room not wanting to get in the way and hoping Failsafe would be ok.

He decided to call Knock Out knowing the Austin Martin would be worried about Failsafe. And would want to know what was going on.

But when he made the call he received only static. And knew it wasn't like Knock Out not to answer his com-link. Something was wrong.

He knew Ratchet and Sunsprite were currently working to save Failsafe. And didn't want to distract them from that. But also knew Knock Out could be in serious trouble.

So he did the only other thing he could think of and ran off to help his friend. Leaving Ratchet and Sunsprite to save Failsafe.

Starscream left a note behind explaining what he was doing and where he went.

Then the seeker ran outside the hospital and transformed into his jet mode and shot off into the sky at full speed hoping he wouldn't be to late.

**To Be Continued.**

**Almost to the end now. Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far.**


	9. Struggle

Chapter 9 Struggle.

Knock Out woke up tied down on his berth with a piece of tarp tied over his mouth to keep him from crying out.

And he started struggling against his restraints and letting out muffled screams.

"Welcome back Knock Out." Night Wolf said in a mocking tone that made the red medic uneasy. "Don't bother trying to get up those restraints are designed to hold insecticons."

"Now I get to take my revenge on you after all this time." Night Wolf hissed into Knock Out's audio receptors leaning over him so he could see the fear in the red sports car's optics.

"I ran in to your girlfriend last night and by run into I mean a head on collision." Night Wolf told the Austin Martin coldly. "I'm sorry she didn't make it if the crash didn't kill her I'm pretty sure the blaster shot to the midsection I gave her before I left her for scrap did the trick."

That did it Knock Out started struggling harder against his restraints while coolant tears of grief and rage flowed from his optics.

He was not fighting hard to break free so he could end Night Wolf never in his life had Knock Out wanted so badly to rip someone's spark out.

But the restraints were to strong for him to budge. And all Knock Out seceded in doing was wearing himself out.

"You loved her didn't you." Night Wolf mocked. And all Knock Out could do was glare daggers at him. If looks could kill Night Wolf would have already been dead and buried.

"Don't worry Knock Out you'll be joining her soon." Night Wolf added as he patted the cherry colored transformer on the shoulder.

Then went to a table where he picked up a syringe. "I'm curious to see what would happen if I mix my chemical restraint with red energon."

"I know when I mix red energon and circuit speeders together it almost killed that wreaker." "What was his name again Breakdown." Night Wolf told Knock Out.

"I want to see what would happen if I put circuit boosters in the mix." He added as he mixed the two substances then filled the syringe with it.

Knock Out started fighting against his restraints again while letting out more muffled screams as Night Wolf approached him with the needle.

"What's wrong Knock Out I thought velocitronians loved speed?" Night Wolf mocked his victim.

"You'll probably pass Out first then wake up as the effects start to work." Night Wolf told him darkly. "Then I don't know how long it will take to kill you."

Then Knock Out tried to fight to avoid being given the injection but unfortunately there was little he could do and Night Wolf gave him the shot in the neckcables. Then Knock Out could only keep his optics open for a few seconds before he fell back against the berth unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was hurrying to Knock Out's home knowing his friend was in danger and hoping to be in time to save him.

After what seemed like the longest flight he'd ever taken in his jet mode Starscream landed in front of Knock Out's home and saw the window was open and broken and knew he didn't have a moment to lose.

So he used the window to enter as well. Upon getting inside Starscream was careful and keeping an eye out for Night Wolf.

Then he made it to Knock Out's berthroom and saw his friend laying on the berth strapped down on it and gagged. And rush to him to undo his restraints.

Knock Out had regained consciousness but was now feeling the effects of the chemical restraint and red energon.

His frame was shaking, his optics were dazed, and he could feel his spark rate was at a dangerous level and he felt restless and couldn't make his body stop trembling.

Starscream felt him and saw that his core temperature was also dangerously high. Starscream knew his friend was in bad shape and that he had to get him to the hospital.

Starscream quickly undid his restraints and got the gag off him.

"What did that psychopath do?" Starscream said worried about his friend. "Hold on Knock Out I'm getting you to the hospital."

"S..starscream w..watch out!" Knock Out suddenly managed to choke out.

Then Starscream turned just in time to avoid being stabbed with a syringe by Night Wolf.

"You monster what did you do to Knock Out?" Asked Starscream. "And what did you just try to inject me with?"

"I just gave him a little cocktail of my chemical restraint and red energon." Night Wolf told the seeker.

"And this is a mixture of circuit boosters and tox-en I was going to test this on Knock Out a long time ago but I think I'll use it on you." Night Wolf hissed at Starscream as he approached him with the syringe.

Then Starscream and Night Wolf started fighting with each other. Night Wolf was trying to inject Starscream with the dangerous substance while the seeker was desperately trying to fend him off.

Poor Knock Out was so sick he could only watch as the two of them struggled. He wanted so badly to help his friend but he was so weak and shaking so hard that he couldn't focus and all he could do was lay there.

Starscream was doing his best to keep Night Wolf form giving him the injection. But he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer.

But all of a sudden Knock Out managed to fling himself off the berth and onto Night Wolf.

Night Wolf out of reflex tossed Knock Out to the floor. But the red transformer grabbed his legs causing him to fall on Starscream and all three of them hit the floor.

Knock Out was relieved when he saw Starscream get up and that the seeker was fine.

Then Starscream looked and saw that Night Wolf had ended up giving himself the injection by accident when he fell on him.

Starscream then saw Knock Out close his optics as he continued to shake harder and let out hard and rapid vents. Because the chemical restraint and red energon was still affecting him.

If he didn't get help soon he was going to die.

"This is Starscream I need an emergency ground bridge and paramedics now!" The seeker shouted over his com-link.

"Knock Out please hold on!" Starscream told his friend after calling the hospital. "Help it on the way."

Starscream just hope the ground bridge would appear and the paramedics would get there for Knock Out in time to save him and before it was too late.

**To Be Continued.**

**Next is the Epilogue.**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Luckily Ratchet was able to save Knock Out who was glad to learn Failsafe had survived and was going to be ok when he woke up.

Starscream came in and visit him for awhile happy he was ok.

"Thanks for saving me Screamer." Knock Out told his best friend.

"Anytime." Starscream said to the red medic. "And thanks for helping me back there when I was fighting Night Wolf."

"Unfortunately he somehow managed to pull through as well but Prowl already has him in jail now." Starscream added.

"I'm just glad he can't hurt anyone else." Knock Out told Starscream. "And that all my friends are alive and well."

"Me too." The seeker said to him.

* * *

Later Knock Out was feeling better and off bed rest and went to see Failsafe. And was glad to hear she was going to make a full recovery.

"I'm sorry Night Wolf hurt you." Knock Out told her.

"It's not your fault." She said to him.

"He was trying to get at me so I feel like it was." Knock Out explained.

"I'm just glad your ok." Failsafe told him. "He said he was going after you when he left me there."

"I'm fine." Knock Out replied. "I was just worried about you."

Then the two of them kissed.

Just then Starscream and Sunsprite came in and both started to walk back out when they saw them kissing thinking they interrupted something.

But Knock Out and Failsafe told them it was ok and they didn't have to leave.

"So what do you guys want?" Asked Knock Out.

"Well Starscream said he wanted to ask me something but wanted you two to be there when he did." Sunsprite explained.

"Well we're both here now so go ahead and ask her Starscream." Failsafe told him.

"Ok." Starscream said as he suddenly got down on one knee.

"Sunsprite will you be my Conjunx Endure?" He asked as he presented her with the ring he made out of the metal shard he'd found.

"Yes I will." She answered. Then he put the ring on her digit. And they kissed.

And told Knock Out and Failsafe they were invited to the bonding ceremony. As their best mech and maid of honor.

And Knock Out and Failsafe decided to start dating. And they were all happy for each other.

* * *

Later Knock Out and Failsafe who became his new medical assistant. Had a race with each other.

And it was a tie. Then the two of them watched the sunset together and went out for energon.

And were glad they didn't have to worry about Night Wolf or Pharma any more.

Now they could just relax and live their lives. And they were happy.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
